Phantom Bunnies
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: Yea.. random ideas that come to mind. Just short little scenes and stuff about anything in the DP universe. Can be funny, can be serious, depends on my mood. Rated for no reason except to give me some ability to do anything I might think up.
1. Do You Know Who I Am

**Ok… This is the "me no own Danny Phantom" blanket statement for this whole collection of plot bunnies. Feel free to use any of them you want… just give credit where it's due and everything's cool.**

**SO… I just get theses random scenes in my head and I gotta write them somewhere right? So here they will go as I think of them.**

…**And it frees up space in my brain for other ideas.**

**This one's about Vladdy. Takes place 3 years after the accident. It's just some randomness so feel free to ignore. Reviews are appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Do You Know Who I Am**

Twenty-four-year-old Vlad Masters sat on his desk, arms crossed, surveying the trio of ghosts before him, a sly grin on his face.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your invasion of my home boys?" he asked the three vultures silkily.

"Vi are vanting to take zat portal of yours," answered the one the young man assumed to be their leader. He gave a soft, scathing laugh.

"And what, exactly, do you intend on _doing_ with my portal?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, mildly entertained. If these three thought they could take _him_ on, well, they had another thing coming.

"Vi can use it to travel between here and zee ghost zone and… uhh…"

"We… uhh…"

"Zat's classified," the leader finished lamely.

So they had no reason. Buffoons, all three of them! Thinking to take _him_ on for nothing! It was stupidity to its highest degree!

"You _do _know who you are talking to I assume," he said, picking some imaginary dirt from under his fingernails.

"Umm… ze guy who owns the portal?" one of the birdbrains offered.

Vlad shut his eyes momentarily, cheesed off at their complete idiocy, before opening them as they blazed a ghostly red, generating a small ecto-blast in his hands. He chuckled darkly.

"The halfa."

* * *

Blame my strange mind. And I can just imagine how creepy he would look there...

Those birds don't stand a chance. (_Grins evily_)

Hoped you liked it! If not you can flame. I don't mind flames! They're good for marshmellows!

Later!


	2. Best of Friends

**Yea… this was going to be another story but this came to mind easier. It's about Vlad and one of his friends when they were little. It's sorta cute and sad at the same time. I blame my bizarre imagination and evil muses who won't give me inspiration for SotGK and SS but instead have me write all these short rambles.**

**Oh, and I imagine his friend as a scrawny short kid. And they're those two "outsider" kids who are best friends and get bullied a lot.**

**Again, my strange muses.**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Best of Friends

"Vladdy! You win! You can come out now!" a small, eight-year-old boy called out to his friend, "Come on! They're gunna serve the cake soon!"

The young Vlad snickered from his hiding place. He had discovered the best spot in the yard and no one had found him yet. He could see his friend crawl on top of a rock from the gap between the logs.

"Olie-olie-oxenfree!" the boy hollered at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down, his bare feet smacking against the rock.

Vlad crawled quietly out of his hiding spot and snuck just as silently towards the deck stairs. He leaned against the railing arms crossed.

"Hey Jack, whatcha doing?" he asked innocently.

"Huh?" The boy spun around. "Hey! No fair! Where were you?"

"I'm not telling!" Vlad chanted smiling. Jack stuck his tongue out at him and the young Masters did the same. The two started laughing.

"Whatever! Let's go! I heard Mrs. Beaker say it was an ice-cream cake!" Jack said, jumping excitedly down from the rock, landing, and nearly tripping over his too-small feet. "Nothing happened!"

"You alr-" Vlad started to ask, but Jack had already righted himself and torn off up the stairs.

"Race you V-man!" he shouted before disappearing inside.

"Hey!" Vlad yelled before giving chase, laughing.

Inside, Jack wasn't hard to spot, his bright orange t-shirt giving him away instantly. Vlad made his way through what seemed like millions of tall people packed together and over to the bright yellow table where Jack was already eating his cake. His friend looked up and beamed.

"Vladdy! I saved your piece! Hurry before Evan eats it!" he said, gesturing to the seat next to him, a decent sized corner piece of cake in front of it. The corner pieces had the most icing on them, his favorite part! Vlad sat happily, digging into his slice as Jack went back to his.

"Thanks J-man!"

"Ror welkum" Jack replied, his mouth stuffed with food. Then, swallowing, he added, "Evan and them tried to steal it, but I managed to get it before they did. I don't see why they're so mean. If I were bigger I'd sure give them a piece of my mind!" He shook a small balled-up fist in the air.

Vlad just grinned at how funny he looked. He couldn't imagine little Jack being bigger than him. But that was ok, he couldn't think of a better best friend than Jack.

They were gunna be friends forever.


	3. The Name Game

**I did it again. I let my muses take over. (_Bangs head on desk_) Bad. Bad! Bad! Bad! Ok… that's starting to hurt now. Anyway, this one is about Danny. Hope you like it!**

**Oh and thanks to my three reviewers so far! Esme Kali Phantom, Alana-StarSugarCat****, and Arabic Blessing****. Hot coco to all! (And this isn't spiked so no worries!)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Name Game**

Danny bounced happily up and down. He had finally gotten a pet! It wasn't the doggy he had wanted, but it was small and fluffy and he loved it! He reached out his three-year-old hand and pet the bunny gently on the head, beaming with joy.

But then he frowned. What was he going to name it? The boy watched the ball of fluff twitch its little pink nose as it nibbled on a blade of grass. He racked his childish brain. It was white with black on the tops of its ears and one of its paws.

He looked up when his dad dropped some big metal thing on his foot. Danny giggled. His daddy was funny!

"I wish Vladdy was here, he'd love to help test this!"

"I know dear, but his secretary said he was busy. He has a lot of work to take care of," his mom replied.

Danny cocked his head to the side and blinked, confused. Who was they talking about? Vaddy?

He looked down at his bunny.

Vaddy!

"_Vaddy_!" he shrieked with laughter. His parents looked up, surprised.

"What was that sweetheart?"

"Vaddy!" he said, pointing at his bunny, "Vaddy!"

"Vaddy?" his mom paused, "Oh! Vladdy! You named your bunny Vladdy?"

Danny nodded. "Vaddy! Vaddy! Vaddy!" He pet the bunny again, laughing with joy.

His dad beamed.

"We have to let V-man know! He'll be so happy!" he shouted before rushing inside.

Danny clapped his hands. His mom smiled and went back to work. Danny stood and picked up his bunny, hugging it to his chest.

"I wuv you Vaddy!"

* * *

I'm sorry! I had to do it! It was so cute!

I'm sure Vlad loved that phone call message from his secretary. She must have been laughing her ass off. (_Laughs_)

If anyone wants the reason he doesn't _have_ the bunny anymore I can make that story too… I already have the idea stuck in my head. It's funny too… at least, I think it is.

Reviews and Flames are my yin and yang! They make the world go round! So keep it spinning!


	4. Yin and Yang

**So… I'm going to eventually write the short that explains just what exactly happened to little Danny's bunny, but this was begging me to write it.**

**Now in this, Vlad is about 2 years out of college. At another future time, Danny is a sophomore in college. These don't take place at the same time. **

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: Crimsonstars, cottontail, azndragin, Tara (No, the bunny doesn't die… at least… not in my story.), Alana-StarSugarCat, and dark-angel miyuki. You rock!**

**Reviews are cherished and flames amuse me.

* * *

**

**Yin and Yang **

Vlad mentally sighed in annoyance. He absolutely hated these meetings. As he resisted the urge to ecto-blast the man presenting some nonsense about the budget that Vlad had no interest in, the young man scanned the room.

Some intern was seated across from him, paying rapt attention to the presenter's every monotone word. Vlad suppressed a chuckle. Despite all his attempts to appear professional, the boy's hair still looked like he had tried to pee on an electric fence. As the hybrid was considering phasing the young man's elbow right through the table, the man sitting behind him tapped his shoulder.

"What time is it?" the man whispered, tapping his wrist.

Vlad repressed an agitated eye-roll. _I know where my watch is pal, where the cheese logs is yours? Do I point at my crotch when I ask where the toilet is?_

Just to be spiteful, Vlad shrugged and returned his attention to the presentation screen, not even caring that the other man could most clearly see a watch on his wrist.

One very boring hour later Vlad strolled through the parking garage towards his car. But halfway there someone tapped his shoulder and the halfa spun, coming face to angry face with the man from before, almost literally.

Vlad immediately registered this man as a new enemy.

"Can I ask you a question?" the man demanded. Vlad gave a small, shrewd smile.

"Didn't give me much of a choice there did you?" he replied.

The man growled.

"Look pal, I'm only going to warn you once, you better respect my position in this company. _Or else_."

But Vlad wasn't one to take threats lightly. He drew himself up to full height and stared the man straight in the eye, letting his own glow red.

"Or else _what_?"

* * *

Danny rubbed his temples as he again re-read the problem in front of him, cursing his math course. No matter how many times he read it, the numbers just didn't make sense. Though, admittedly, trying to do it while sitting outside on a bright sunny day might not have been the best idea.

He sighed and closed his book, resolving to do his homework later, and stood. As Danny stretched out his joints, he got a sudden sense of something speeding towards his head; he turned, catching the Frisbee about to make painful contact with his nose.

Ignoring the scattered _woahs_, the young man sent the disk flying towards the senior waving his arms for it. He gave a small chuckle while, after missing the throw, the guy bent over to get it, tripped over his shoe, and cursed loudly.

Later that day the youngest Fenton strolled to his dormroom from the observatory. But halfway there someone tapped his shoulder and the halfa spun, coming face to angry face with the man from before, almost literally.

Danny immediately registered this guy as a threat.

"Just who do you think you are?" the guy demanded. Danny gave a small, shrewd smile.

"Danny Fenton," he replied.

The man clenched his fists, fuming. Danny almost laughed at how purple his face was going.

_Wonder what he'd look like if he had enough oxygen at birth…_

"Look kid, you're lucky. I was going to teach you a lesson about laughing at me when you did, but I changed my mind."

"Aww. Too bad it doesn't work better."

The boy growled.

"Look _kid_, I'm only going to warn you once, you better respect my rank as a senior. _Or else_."

But gone were the days when Danny would just take this lying down. He drew himself up to full height and stared the man straight in the eye, letting his own glow green.

"Or else _what_?"

* * *

Ok… my muses are being strange I'm sorry! Though, since one is in a coma that would probably be expected. Huh…

Anyway! Off to try to get inspiration for SotGK.

TTFN! Ta ta for now! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!


	5. The Fate of Vaddy

**_DISCLAMER:_ Alright, I'm typing this in class and I'm kinda supposed to be working of a lab so I'll make this ramble short. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, I don't have time to thank you by name but I really appreciate your comments! You guys are wonderful.**

**Ok, this is the ONLY chapter that will have anything to do with a previous one. This relates back to chapter 3: The Name Game. I was convinced– by my muses, one of my friends and my reviewers– to write what exactly happened to Danny's wittle Vaddy. This kinda morphed near the end so forgive me please.**

**Onward friends. I bid you good fortune on your journey.**

**

* * *

**

**The Fate of Vaddy**

"Ok Maddie, I think it's ready!" shouted a large man in orange.

"Ok dear but be careful," his wife cautioned. Their 3-year-old son looked on with curiosity, his tiny hands clutching a mostly white bunny to his chest, its feet dangling.

"Mommy, waz tat for?" he asked adjusting his grip on his pet who was wriggling in the boy's clutches. The animal's fur made him hard to hold onto and little Danny was having some problems.

His mother gave him a smile.

"That, sweetie, is a portal to another dimension. Your father and I are going to test it to ascertain that it is fully operational."

Danny blinked. He hadn't understood a word of what his mommy had just said… but he wanted a cookie. Setting his bunny on the ground, he pat it on the head.

"You be a good boy Vaddy and I'll bwing you a cookey." He toddled off into the house, his thumb in his mouth.

"Maddie, it's the red button right?" Jack shouted across the lawn at his wife. Maddie yelled back a "yes" and walked over to help, leaving the little white bunny with its black ears and twitching pink nose alone in the grass.

"_Banzi_!" Jack exclaimed, activating the new portal. The machine revved up and began to make odd sputtering noises. Jack gave a quick glance at his wife before giving the contraption a small kick; Maddie frowned at him.

"What?"

But before she could answer, the portal gave a loud roar and a multicolored mist appeared from the device. Red, blue, green, yellow and brown all swirled around each other, transfixing the two scientists to the spot.

Then, the machine began to spark, the mist churning faster and faster until it was all just a blur of color. The Fenton adults each took a worried step back. Suddenly, the device gave a second loud roar and a swirling vortex of color shot from the mists. Maddie grabbed the remote from her husband and began to rapidly press buttons. Nothing worked. The beam detached itself from the portal, now ripping through the yard like some midget tornado.

"Jack! What are we going to do? It's getting bigger!" Maddie screamed, and she was right. The cyclone, once the size of a fire hydrant, was now the size of a trash can, and growing with each passing moment.

She turned to her husband, but he was no longer there.

"Jack?"

Suddenly, the portal powered down and the twister vanished with a whooshing pop.

"_Jack_?" Maddie called, her worried eyes scanning the lawn franticly.

"Right here Maddie!" Jack called. His wife started and spun. There was Jack, behind the portal, holding one end of a plug in his hand.

"Jack, you're a genius!" Maddie cried, running over to throw her arms around her husband and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Well the Fentons _are_ a family of geniuses," he said, giving Maddie a smile.

Just then, the back door swung open and little Danny stood there, a cookie in each hand, his china blue eyes searching the yard. His mouth formed a small frown.

"Where's Vaddy?"

* * *

A man and boy sat on a rock, the older of the two holding a staff in one hand. They ate turnips and watched the clouds go by. Every so often the man would point his staff any witch way and a large column of fire would sprout from the ground; his young assistant clapped happily, cheering, "Again! Again!" 

Then, out of the blue, the sky seemed to open up and a multitude of colors came raining down before swirling together into a massive whirling cyclone. The two companions stood quickly.

"What do you think it could be Master Tim?" the boy asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"I cannot say Jim. But it's an ominous sight," the man answered as he held his staff before him as one might hold any weapon.

But, before either could do more, the colors disappeared as abruptly as the came, and all that was left in their place was many tufts of grass and a small white rabbit, its eyes bloodshot with fear.

"_Ooh_! Bunny!" Jim squealed. Tim rolled his eyes. The boy could be so childish.

Jim ran up to the rabbit, practically skipping. The thing twitched its small pink nose. Tim stared at it, unmoving, something about its appearance giving him the creeps.

Jim bent down to pick up the rodent as Tim jumped down from the rock, the warning not halfway out of his mouth when the creature attacked with such intensity and speed that there was nothing the enchanter could do but watch the flesh stripped from his assistant's skeleton.

The bunny twitched its little pink nose and hopped once towards the man. Tim turned, scrambled hastily up the rock and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, letting loose columns of fire behind him, unsure weather they hit or not but too frightened to turn around.

* * *

A girl floated cross-legged in the air, cackling with insane, almost sociopathic, laughter. Another girl floated beside her, arms crossed. 

"That was mean Lache," she said, fixing her still hysterical friend with a reproachful stare. The other girl took a few deep breaths, attempting to get her mirth under control, before replying.

"Maybe a little," the teen admitted, still chuckling slightly, tears in her eyes, "But it was so _funny_!"

Clotho rolled her black eyes, her typical 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you' look on her face.

"What am I going to do with you?" she muttered sighing.

"You could just kill the rodent too; it could get hit by a freak meteor or something," a third girl suggested, drifting into the room, smirking slightly at the thought.

"Not the poor bunny!" Lachesis cried, spinning so fast her brown hair almost audibly whipped through the air, looking at the newcomer in horror, "I would _never_ be so cruel!"

"Says the girl who started the plague," Clotho scoffed. Lachesis shrugged, looking uncaring. "I was bored."

"It was so _drastic_ though!"

"I liked it," Atropos said, her smirk twisting into an even more sinister smile.

"Oh come _on_! I don't get to be the one in charge of death that often. Normally it's Miss Gloom and Doom over here," Lache protested, jabbing her thumb in the directing of Atro, who now had a scheming grimace on her pale face and turned, gliding away like a shadow on the wall.

"_Now_ what's she up to?" Clo sighed, giving her friend a final glare. "Just watch it, ok. Next time you could end up making some werewolf teacher, or a superpowered alien that lands on earth, or another half-ghost or something."

Clo left, following after Atro, and Lachesis turned to the looking glass before her, a contemplating look on her face, waving a hand. The picture dissolved to one of small Danny. She smiled faintly and waved her hand again. Another image of the boy, now in his teen years, filled the surface.

"Yes," she whispered to herself, "Perhaps he does have the potential." She watched as the boy, with two friends, stood in front of a larger indoor version of the portal she had sent his rabbit through (She felt a twinge of guilt at the trauma that had caused the poor creature. The bunny's ears had gone completely white). The boy was sliding on a white and black HAZMAT suit.

"Oh the irony!" she moaned, "Opposite colors and everything." She glanced at the hallway her two friends had disappeared down before turning back to the image.

"Atro isn't going to like this... but he's the only other one."

The youngest Fenton walked into the portal, his eyes taking in all he could see, his hand tracing the wall and pressing a button. The image swam as he was assaulted by the ectoplasmic energy flowing through the device.

"Welcome to your fate Danny."

* * *

As I had made known before this ran afoul of my controlling hand, I prethee forgiveness and reviews with thy sight of this and what thow'st believes a tale in need of voice. 

And stay the question on thy lips, for I will tell thee its answer presently. I have pursued many the works of Shakespeare of late and my way of speech and words no longer tell my language of true. I know not if this be even proper tongue or if my words be like a child who tries the shoes of his father yet finds his feet slipping from the gaping mouth of the too large thing, not able to size up to its so grand an expectation.

By and by I have been consulted by those that reside only in my human mind to allow the ones for which, in not so short of terms, I hold much annoyance at the constant course of inspiration, yet whose guidance I seek most oft yet is never as I seek, to relinquish my hold of the keys that put my ideas to ink and give my soul its winged flight, and-

_Ok give me that! (_Seizes keyboard_) It's Lamia. The insane one here is having a slight mental breakdown. She's been reading too much of the Ye'Old English and working after school every day 'till eight and her ex might show up today to visit people. She hasn't seen him since the day he broke up with her almost 2 months ago, and there's a difference between talking as friends over AIM and talking face to face. So she's about to crack basically… if you don't count this as cracked already._

_She will try to update ASAP for those of you reading SS and SotGK. She wants to apologize for the wait and is attempting to create the longest chapter she can for SS by combining chapters together. So don't think she's given that up…Hey wait! What are you doing?_

That needs be all my friends, the trials of a learned life beckon me to follow.

And so I bid you adieu,

My good lovers of this tale,

And hope thine eyes satisfied

And think this not writ in fail.


	6. Surprises All Around

* * *

**Surprises All Around**

Danny looked over his shoulder as he walked home. It had been a long day of fighting and he didn't want to be snuck up on by another ghost. He jumped as a crash came from an alley and a cat came running out from near an overturned trashcan.

_Stop being so jumpy Fenton. It's just a stupid cat._

He slouched down the street towards Sam's house. She and Tuck had already been there a while and he was late. He sighed as he kicked an empty aluminum can down the sidewalk and into a trashcan lying on its side. He hated always being late.

Righting the trashcan as he passed, knowing what Sam would say at the littering in front of her house, Danny jumped up the steps to Sam's house, jamming his thumb to the ringer.

"Danny! Hey!" Sam answered the door with a smile rare on her features to most anyone else. Danny smiled back.

"Hey Sam," he replied as she stepped out of the way and he entered the house. "Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"_SURPRISE_!"

Danny's reflexes went into overdrive at the overwhelming shout as lights flashed in his eyes. Transforming partially out of instinct and partially because he was just very on edge that day, the halfa had formed two glowing green balls of ecto-energy in his hands before realizing what had just happened.

Taking in the looks of utter astonishment on the faces of his family and everyone else in the room, Danny powered down the two ecto-blasts and grinned sheepishly.

"Umm… surprise?"

* * *

Now I'm off to try and get inspiration to get through my actual chapter writing writer's block while listening to Tarzan. TTFN! Ta ta for now! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! 


	7. Rage

**_Disclaimer:_ Ok! Got this idea and had to roll with it. Warning though: a darker Danny ahead! **

* * *

**Rage**

Dash Baxter and the rest of the Casper High jocks had their quarry surrounded. The trio of losers, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson, weren't going anywhere.

"Back off Dash," Danny warned, his crystal blue eyes full of anger, "You touch me or my friends again and there _will_ be hell to pay."

Dash gave a mocking laugh and his team joined in. "What're you going to do Fenfreak: tell a teacher? There aren't any around and you're not stupid enough to try and take all of us."

"Just try me asshole," the Junior shot back, a hint of malice in his unusually calm voice, "I'll take all you down."

"Danny man what're you doing?" Tucker whispered. But Danny ignored him, he had put up with Dash's shit for far too long.

"Just leave us alone Dash!" Sam said, giving a worried glance in Danny's direction. "Before someone gets hurt." Meaning, she thought, before Danny snaps and totally pounds you all.

Danny had been much fiercer in his fights the past year and a half, probably because of all that had happened to him. He was no longer the carefree Freshman he had been two years ago. He had taken Valerie's death hard and the loss of Danni had served to worsen the situation. Not to mention his mom's marriage to Vlad after his father's "mysterious death." The sixteen-year-old held himself personally responsible for each and every bad thing that had happened to him and Sam worried that he might just take a flying leap over the deep end sometime soon. It was all she and Tuck could do to keep his mind off his anger at himself and everyone that had hurt him.

"Little goth bitches should be seen and not heard." Danny's knuckles were going white. "In fact," Dash seized Sam by the forearm and the jocks around laughed; none of them had a problem with beating up this girl. "They shouldn't even be seen."

Danny snapped. He _wasn't _going to take _any _more losses. There would be _no_ more pain. Quick as lightning, he grabbed Dash's free arm and twisted it up behind the boy's back, forcing the jock to let go of his girlfriend."You _ever_ touch her again," the teen whispered in his captive's ear, "and I will pull you arm right off your _useless_ body. Got that, golden boy." He let go and Dash rubbed his wrist, turning to face his classmate.

"Think you're so tough _Masters_?" Danny's eyes blazed a fiery green. He _hated_ being called Masters. He was Danny _Fenton_! "I'll show you tough." The jock threw a punch in Danny's direction as the rest of his team closed in.

"No Dash! _Don't_!" Sam warned, but it was too late.

He had pushed Danny just inches too far and there was no going back.

Danny dodged the blow easily and seized one of the boys nearest him by the arm, launching the jock over his shoulder into a second, hard. Both boys didn't get up and the other attackers stopped stunned in their tracks as Danny turned to glare at them, a ruthless glint in his eyes.

"You asked for it."

Two glowing green balls of ectoplasm formed in Danny's hands and half of his classmates stumbled backwards in fear. This hadn't been what they were planning on.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you run," Danny said, his voice still and eerie calm, his eyes practically leaking green fire.

All but Dash ran. The jock was too afraid to move.

"M-M-M-Mast-ters?" he stuttered, the fear making his while body shake as he stared up at the enraged boy before him.

"My _name_ is Danny _FENTON_!" The boy screamed, and his ghostly wail let loose, raging across the football field and sweeping up everything in its path.

Sam and Tucker stood behind Danny in shock. The field was devastated, the bleachers were now just indistinguishable rubble and Dash had been catapulted into the field goal post, blood gushing from his head and obviously unconscious.

A large audience had clustered around, seeing the devastation and the skinny teenaged boy in the middle of it all gasping for breath before walking slowly to Dash, the people in his way parting like the red sea.

"_Fenton _or _Phantom_," Danny spat, kneeling down to the unconscious boy's level, "_Not_ _Masters_."

* * *

Wow… I didn't know I would ever write something like that. But hey… what my muses says goes ya know. 

Reviews appreciated! As are Flames! Have a fantaborific day!


	8. Pursuit of Happiness

****

**Alright, this is just another oneshot that I had to whip up to keep my muses happy. Incognito Bob was particularly keen on this one, though I don't know why… **

**Thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter, AND, because I didn't say so before, for the chapter before that. Thank you so very much. **

**Anyway, this is another Vlad fic, so enjoy! **

* * *

**Pursuit of Happiness**

Vlad walked through his front door, slamming it shut behind him. He was beside himself. Some _buffoon_ at the nearby MasterSoft building had somehow nearly _bankrupted_ the whole _company_ without being even the _slightest_ bit aware of what he was _doing_!

Needless to say, the peon's employment had been terminated on the spot along with the idiot who had hired him.

Vlad rubbed his temples as he walked to his library, fully intent on creating a new invention that would detect if someone's stupidity levels were enough to bring down an entire billion-dollar company.

As he descended to his lab however, a cold shiver rushed down his spine. Not that he shivered, having gotten control of that annoying "ghost sense" years ago.

He summoned a small-but-deadly ecto-blast in his hand, its glow dazzling his eyes in the gloom of the staircase. The man gave an ever-so-small grin.

This was his preferred power, this ability to control something formidable enough to obliterate entire buildings, streets, mountains, virtually anything, in the palm of his hand. It was one he had almost considered thanking Jack for. The small ball of energy seemed to have a life of its own as its surface swirled and surged, and, for a split second, the hybrid had the insane urge to name it.

He quickly brushed that though away, refusing to admit to himself that it ever crossed his mind at all, and turned his attention to the matter at hand, imaging instead the many ways he could rid himself of the ghost in his lab and release the last bits of rage towards his ex-employee.

Opening the door, Vlad's anger surged and he released the dark-pink blast from his hands.

Dammed Klemper.

The sickeningly over-affectionate ghost was blasted back before it noticed the halfa, now transformed, in the doorway.

"Will you be my fweeend?" it asked in that _infuriatingly_ annoying voice.

"_No_! Now either leave or I will _make_ you leave."

"But, why can't we be fwends?" it whined. Vlad resisted the urge to claw off his own ears and instead sent another energy-blast at the ghost who, by sheer dumb luck, dodged it.

"We can be _special_ fwends!"

Vlad gave an agitated growl. That was _it_! As the pajama-clad specter rushed forward ready to give one of his evil hugs of inane touchy-feelyness, the hybrid powered up another larger ecto-blast, soaking in feeling of power Jonathan- _No_! The feeling of power the entirely inanimate and unnamed ecto-blast gave him.

He let the still inanimate and completely unnamed ball grow until the Klemper creature was inches away, releasing it straight into the specter's chest and sending the ghost tumbling through the air. Vlad sped forward and caught the pest by the collar.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I _will not be your friend_!"

The thing was pathetically close to tears and Vlad was just about to teach it the meaning of the word "no" when the doorbell rang.

"Oh _now_ what!"

He tossed his beaten intruder back into the ghost zone before he turned and crossed to the door, transforming as he stormed up the stairs. He let another energy ball form in his hand as he bristled. He _hated_ unplanned intrusions.

The hybrid, for reasons unknown to his conscious mind, stopped at the top of the stairs, just watching the ecto-energy swirling in his hand. The way the surface moved, its glow, its very aura, all seemed to have a mesmerizing effect on the halfa. He let his mind go blank.

The blast began to change, bulging and shrinking. Vlad stared transfixed as a miniature copy of himself formed and floated in his hand. It was soon followed by one of young Daniel, then one of Maddie and one of Jack standing on either side of their son. But whatever this was wasn't finished. A fifth and final torso materialized. A small boy stood by the mini Vlad's side, holding his hand. The real Vlad stared now in surprise as Daniel's miniature waved to the young boy, who waved back. The three adult miniatures smiled.

But then something went wrong. The small Vlad let go of the boy's hand, walking over to stand between Maddie and Jack. The child melted into nothing.

"No," Vlad whispered.

The miniature Daniel was next to go, evaporating as it glared up at the figure separating his parents. Then, the small Maddie dissolved to nothing, little Jack following her soon after, leaving the miniature Vlad all alone.

The doorbell rang again and Vlad started, the last of the figures disappearing altogether. A sudden wave of rage washed over him as he flung open the stairwell door and stomped through his library and all the way to the front entrance.

It was nothing but a fluke. He was stressed from his company's near financial downfall, nothing more. How could some odd manifestation of ecto-energy know what he wanted anyway? It was an inanimate blob of raw power, not some window to his inner feelings. _He _knew what he wanted, not figures pantomiming on his hand. _Him_.

And he would get it.

…

Jonathan.

…

The boy's name was Jonathan.

* * *

Yes, I did use the smae name from that other oneshot I have, Future Consequences. I like it for a kid of Vlad's. 

Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know I had fun with it… now I'm off to try and work on my bigger fics! (_Grumbles about her damn muses_)Reviews are, as always, appriceated.


End file.
